


Exception to the Rules

by mandagrammy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandagrammy/pseuds/mandagrammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know I'm a few weeks late for a Valentine's story, but I felt that this one, which I wrote several years ago, was just more proof that every day is Valentine's Day for two people who love each other with all their hearts and souls like Brian and Justin.  So I hope you will enjoy my belated Valentine dedicated to our amazing couple.</p>
<p>The upcoming Valentine's Day is the first one since Justin left New York City in order to return home to his beloved Brian.  Brian wants nothing more than to prove to Justin how grateful he is that he returned to him.  He doesn't just want an ordinary Valentine's Day celebration.  This one has to prove that he is glad he broke all his rules just to be with Justin.  How will he go about achieving his goal and how successful will it all be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exception to the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Brian Kinney was a success...no doubt about it. He was the owner of two businesses, both of which were thriving. He was the owner of two homes, one a comfortable loft he had owned for more than a decade and the other, a beautiful country estate in West Virginia used for escapes from the city. He was a family man, with a son who thought the world of him and that he loved deeply. Most important of all, he had a partner in his life that he loved more than he had ever thought possible. The amazing...no, shocking thing was that Justin loved him just as much. If you had asked him six years ago if this was the life he would have wanted, he would have laughed in your face.

Brian Kinney had always lived by a set of rules that he declared to be set in stone. He had made this list of rules before he was even out of high school. He knew early on that the only way he could survive in a hostile world was to make this strict set of rules and adhere to them every day of his life. It had worked like a charm too...well, that is until Justin walked into his life. He used the set of rules to get himself out of high school almost untouched by bullies. He used them to survive the rigors of college and have a bit of fun while doing it. He used them to work his way up the ladder of success with the first big ad agency he signed on with as an employee. And he used them to keep his personal life uncluttered from distractions. In that way, he was a total success, at least in his job.

The rules were actually quite simple. For the most part all of the details boiled down to a few hard and fast ones. First, never mix business with pleasure...unless it was necessary to get ahead in business. Two, never let his asshole family control how he lived his life. Three, never get too involved with any one man...there were plenty of them out there who wanted him so he didn't need to do repeats. Four, never...never...never let another heart touch his....no romance, no boyfriends, no hearts and flowers. Fucking and sucking and nameless tricks was fine with him. No one could hurt you if you didn't let them into your heart.

The only exception to the rules since childhood had been the Novotny clan, and that was only because he thought of Michael as a little brother, and Debbie and Vic as the parents he should have had. Of course, there was also Lindsay, but in a very real way she was the sister he should have had instead of the pathetic Claire. There were a couple of others he actually spent a lot of time with but that was only because they expected nothing from him. As a matter of fact, Ted and Emmett had become such good friends only because they were intelligent, often funny, and wanted nothing from him emotionally. Michael was actually the glue that bound the foursome together and Brian went along for the ride, actually enjoying their company far more often than he would ever admit out loud to any of them. Then a skinny little blond with eyes the color of a cloudless early morning sky appeared in his radar and Brian was forced to spend the next five years fighting to maintain as many of his rules as he could.

Brian had given up the fight after he almost lost Justin for the second time when a bomb planted at his nightclub blew everyone's lives apart as they had known them, scattering many of them away from the fold. Over time he had broken almost all of his rules for Justin, outside of the one that kept his family as far from him as he could, or what was left of his family. He had even gone so far as to openly declare his love for Justin, taking a risk that he could never have envisioned only a short time before. Luckily for him, Justin's love was real and Brian sensed that his heart would be safe in Justin's care. They did have one more brief separation due to a false notion that each was standing in the way of the other reaching their full potential and being themselves, but it didn't last long.

Brian had thrown himself back into his career goals after watching Justin leave that last time so that he could forget how painful it was to have a long distance affair with his lover. Once the club was back in business...a way to say 'fuck you' to those who had tried to destroy their world...Brian wasted no time in asking Justin to return, even offering to move to New York City if that was what Justin would have preferred. Justin didn't have to be asked twice. He was packed up and back on Pennsylvania soil days later with everything he had taken to the Big Apple. Now the first Valentine's Day since Justin had returned home was fast approaching. Brian was so grateful to have his man back in his home and his bed every day that he wanted to show Justin how much he valued the young man. Valentines would be the day to do it...to hell with all the old rules about romance, hearts, and flowers.

The question was, how was he going to demonstrate the true depth of his feelings for his blond beauty?

***************************************************************

The stage was set. Brian was amazed at what he had accomplished in such a short span of time. It had taken him several days to decide what he could do to show Justin just how important he was to him. He had knocked around several ideas in his head until they began colliding into each other. They all sounded too ordinary. There was nothing ordinary about Justin, or their love affair for that matter. A box of chocolates and a bottle of champagne were simply not good enough. He thought about having roses delivered, but everyone did that. No, he needed something more...something no one else would have thought of. A little more thought and a light bulb suddenly went off over his head.

Brian had asked himself what his forte' was. What could he bring to the table that few others were capable of? Then it dawned on him. He was an ad man! He was a damned good ad man too! Hell, he was one of the best ad men in the business! He was even capable of selling everyone on someone whom he personally detested, like he had with Stockwell. Certainly, he should be able to do ten times better when it involved someone he loved. Thinking of Stockwell clinched the deal. Brian Kinney was going to advertise to the world how much he loved Justin Taylor and what a perfect partner he was.

Once Brian knew what he wanted to do, his next step was getting it done. Thankfully he had all the resources right at his fingertips to accomplish his task. Owning your own ad agency certainly had its perks. He knew exactly who to go to for help in creating the perfect ad based on his vision. He also knew who to talk to about making sure it was seen by as many folks as possible throughout their community. Thankfully he had a lot better resources this time around so he wouldn't end up in hock when it aired as he had been when he paid for the anti-Stockwell ads.

It took a lot of long hours for Brian to get the ad exactly as he wanted it. He had spent a lot of time tracking down photos and videos that had been taken over the last six years. He was pleasantly surprised at how many times he and Justin had been captured on tape or film. Naturally he got a lot of inquisitive questions as to what he was up to and why he needed the photos and videos. His usual pat answer of, 'you'll see soon enough' only served to whet their curiosity even more. But outside of a select few people who worked for him, and knew better than to betray his confidence, Brian kept the whole project tightly under wraps.

Finally Valentine's Day was only a week away. It was falling in the middle of the week but Brian had decided to shut down Kinnetik for one day. That alone told his employees that something unusual and super important was in the air. Brian had never given them a day like Valentine's off as a holiday before. He would have kept them at work on Christmas Day if he could have gotten away with it. Even more shocking, Brian was closing Babylon after announcing that it would only be open for a private party on that day. Babylon always did a huge business on Valentine's Day so everyone, especially business manager Ted Schmidt, went into shock over the news.

Ted had not been one of those privy to what was going on right under his nose, so he was surprised again when he got home that night and was given a hand-delivered message by his partner, Blake. It was an invitation to a private Valentine's dinner party being held at Babylon on that special day. Along with it came a request not to pass on the news to Justin. Identical invites went out to all the other friends who had supported Brian and Justin during their tumultuous years together. Even Mel and Linds had received an invite all the way over in Canada. Those that had already made plans for the day suddenly found themselves wanting to change those plans. They had a strong feeling that whatever was coming would be worth their time. By the second day, Brian had acceptances from everyone including the girls who would bring Gus and JR for a visit with their dads.

By the morning of the big day, Brian was on pins and needles. Justin had originally planned an intimate homemade dinner just for the two of them on this special day. Justin had created a very special painting of the two of them dancing together and planned on presenting it to Brian after dinner to be hung over the fireplace at Britin. He hadn't expected any plans from Brian, who never did romantic things on this particular day. It had long ceased to be important to Justin once he realized that Brian's love was real. Of course he would have still liked a tiny bit of romance, but an unromantic Brian was better than the most romantic Lothario out there, as far as Justin was concerned. This was why he was so surprised when Brian insisted on closing Babylon and asked Justin to move their dinner plans to the club. Justin decided that Brian was simply being nostalgic. It was out of character, but certainly a welcome change. Justin agreed to transfer his prepared meal to the club that evening. He would wait and present the painting after they got back home.

*************************************************************

Brian checked himself one more time in his floor to ceiling mirror. He had to look his best tonight...his very best. He stepped down out of the bedroom and saw Justin sealing up the last of their Valentine's meal for transport. The smells of the Jambalaya had been permeating the room for hours as it slowly cooked in the crock pot. Crusty garlic-infused bread had just come out of the oven and been covered in cloth to keep it warm. Drinks would be made at the club. Fresh chocolate-dipped strawberries were waiting in the cooler. Brian had to smile, knowing that this was nowhere near enough food available to feed all the guests that Justin knew nothing about. It was going to be fine. He had ordered an identical menu from a favorite restaurant of theirs and it was already waiting at the club, as were most of their guests. His watch reminded Brian that they needed to get a move on.

Soon both lovers and food were at the back door of Babylon. Brian used his keys to enter. The backroom was dark. Brian flipped on the lights and the two of them made their way to the front of the club. As they stepped to the door leading to the main room of the club, Justin was totally surprised to hear noises coming from inside. He was certain that Brian had told him the club would be closed. A wave of disappointment settled over him. He wondered where he was supposed to set up his romantic dinner for two if the club was open for business. Brian's office at the club wasn't exactly conducive to what Justin was hoping for. He braced himself and elbowed his way through the door, followed by a grinning Brian.

Justin almost dropped the satchels of food he was carrying. To his amazement, he didn't see a bunch of dancing strangers and customers on the dance floor. He saw all his friends and family who had been with him on his journey through the chaotic relationship over the years with Brian. He turned to Brian with surprise clearly showing on his face. Brian grinned even broader and wrapped his arms around Justin. He kissed him sweetly before explaining what was going on.

"I know you were expecting a romantic night for just the two of us, but you know me. I don't do romantic. It has never been a rule of mine to get too caught up in such mushy stuff."

Justin tried very hard not to frown, but he couldn't stop himself. His eyes clouded over for just a second. He had been so sure that Brian would bend a little this year, and offer a little touch of romance. After all, he had taken the biggest step of all by declaring out loud that he loved him. Before he could say anything, Brian continued on.

"Now, no pouting, Sunshine. I decided to bend the rules just a little and at least throw a Valentine's Day party with you as the guest of honor. Everyone agreed to join us to celebrate this one day where I can remind you in front of everyone that I truly love you, and always will. Oh, and I do have a little gift for you this year. Now you know that isn't exactly in line with my rules of behavior. Right?"

Justin's mouth dropped open. He had counted on a more personal one-on-one night with his lover on this special day, but Brian was right...just throwing a party for Valentine's Day was far more than he had ever thought he'd get from Brian. Justin quickly decided that this was far better than the Valentine’s Days he had spent with Brian in the past and he would accept it with good humor. Brian quickly explained how he had ordered an identical meal for their guests so no one would go hungry, which explained all the small tables set up around the dance floor...something Justin hadn't noticed at first, due to his surprise at seeing so many people in the club.

The couple was surrounded by their guests as soon as it was evident that Justin was okay with Brian's surprise. Music began playing quietly in the background and caterers started bringing out the food. One young man took the food Justin was carrying and went to the bar to dish it up for the couple. Brian escorted Justin over to their table which had a flickering candle set up in the middle. Conversations flowed from table to table and romance was in the air. Every table had a couple at it and it was easy to see who was the most enamored with their table-mates. Justin was especially pleased to see Mel and Linds at one table. There was Michael with Ben, Debbie with Carl, Ted with Blake, Jennifer with Tucker, Daphne with her latest beau, and even Emmett with Drew (whom he'd reconnected with just recently). There were a number of Brian's employees with their significant others to round out the crowd. The meal was delicious and the drinks flowed.

Justin had to admit that he was having an enjoyable time, but he couldn't help missing the intimacy he had counted on for this Valentine's Day. As gifts go, it wasn't quite what he was expecting but any gift from Brian on this holiday was enough to make Justin feel good. Justin threw himself into the spirit of the party and once everyone had finished eating, the tables were cleared. Justin had expected that they would remove the table and chairs from the dance floor and Brian would start the music so everyone could dance. He was caught by surprise once more when the tables were moved away by the staff, but the chairs were lined up forming several rows all facing towards the small stage across from the bar.

Bran squeezed Justin's hand and stepped up onto the stage. As he did, a viewing screen began to descend behind him. After a few moments he managed to get everyone's attention and once all faces were turned to him, he asked his guests to take a seat. Murmurs ran through the crowd as each found a chair and settled down. Brian had indicated that tonight would be special but no one had an idea as to what was coming next. Brian then asked Justin to join him on stage. He put his arm around Justin's waist and pulled him close. All the voices went silent as Brian started speaking into a microphone.

"Friends, if I can have your attention please," he began. "I've invited all of you to my first Valentine’s party for a very special reason. As every single one of you know, February 14th has never been a day that meant anything to me in the past." A few snickers could be heard in the crowd. "Actually, this was a day that I avoided like the plague," he went on, ignoring his guests. "But you also know that I now have a reason to celebrate this day and this is my reason." Brian turned to look at the man he loved.

"You also know that I most emphatically did not believe in love, but that was before this stubborn young man refused to let me run away from it like a great big chicken. Justin went through hell for years waiting for me to admit what he had known all along, that I simply needed him in my life to make it worthwhile. He was even willing to settle for just friendship if that was all I was willing to offer. Thankfully I woke up before it was too late. Today, in front of each and every one of you...and our entire community as well...I want to make a special declaration that I can never take back. It will be out there for all time and there are going to be too many people who know of it for me to ever deny it, no matter what the years bring." Brian turned to Justin again. "This is my gift to you, Justin. It is being shown on every television station in the city tonight."

Brian gave a signal and pulled Justin from the stage, leading him to two empty chairs right in the front of the stage. Lights dimmed in the room and images began to flicker on the screen. A deep, masculine voice began to speak. It started to track the story of a love affair...the story of Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor. As the narrator spoke, photos and videos played out the sequence of events on the screen. There was a very young Justin dancing at Babylon. There was Justin winning the King of Babylon contest. There was Justin in the beautiful suit he wore at his prom. There was Justin holding baby Gus at his first birthday party.

More and more images appeared. Every time an event happened where someone had recorded it on video or taken a snapshot, Brian had included it in the montage. There were photos of Justin celebrating the Rage comic at the party Brian threw for him. The narrator told the full story, including the sadder parts of their relationship, but as it came close to the end it was clear what Brian was saying with the script. He was telling the world that this was the face of love. It included all the ups and downs of a relationship...the joys and the sorrows. He was saying that real love can handle it all. It wasn't just about having fun every minute of the day. Love was laughing and crying. It was forgiving and growing from the mistakes. It was celebrating the successes and overcoming the failures. Love was more than having a lover...it was having a friend and companion, all rolled into one. The last thing the narrator said was..."Love is having a man like Justin Taylor in your life."

The final image was of Brian and Justin kissing. Brian got out of his seat and faced Justin, who was busily trying to wipe tears from his eyes. Brian went down on one knee and took Justin's hands in his. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a box that Justin recognized immediately. It was the same one that had carried the wedding bands Brian had bought for them last year. The guests were totally silent. Many of them were still wiping tears from their own eyes. Just as many were totally amazed at what they had just witnessed. They hadn't thought that Brian was even capable of such sentimentality. Everyone held their breaths. They didn't want to miss a word.

"I know I've asked you this before but if at first you don't succeed, try until you get it right. That's my motto. So, Justin Taylor, that's what I'm going to do. Will you be my lifetime partner and wear this ring as a symbol of our permanent commitment? I can promise you that I'll happily go through a legal ceremony as soon as it is allowed and until then I'll just as happily go through any other ceremony you choose...or not. Whatever will make you happy will make me happy. I know now that sacrifice can be a part of true happiness. It doesn't have to be one or the other. It is just another part of the many facets of love. So, what do you say? Shall we try again...and maybe get it right this time?"

Justin couldn't speak at first, but he finally pulled himself together enough to answer.

"Yes, Brian Kinney, and this time we'll go all the way. No turning back for us. This is the best Valentine's Day of my life, and you are the only gift I could ever ask for."

Brian pulled Justin up into his arms and the lovers kissed in a way that would have made their guests blush if they hadn't seen it so many times before.

As Brian finally released Justin's warm lips, he said to his happy fiance', "I guess it's true that there are exceptions to every rule. Good thing for me I figured that out in time to set up a whole new set of rules to live by."

"Good thing is right," Justin agreed. "Rule number one...never forget that I will always love you."

"There will be no exceptions to that rule," Brian declared.

"No exceptions, Brian Kinney."

The deal was sealed with kisses. Happy Valentine’s Day indeed!

The End


End file.
